zolwik_sammy_i_spolkafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Piękny Brzydal
'Piękny Brzydal '(z fr. Jimbo joli coeur)- trzydziesty drugi odcinek pierwszego sezonu i serialu. Opis Dzieci grają monetą, a Brzydal sędziuje. Nagle przypływa Małgosia i mówi, że słychać ich na drugim końcu rafy. Tymczasem blobfish udaje, że śpi, mama Anabel się martwi, ale reszta tłumaczy, że on zawsze tak wygląda podczas drzemki. Małgosia życzy mu miłych snów, po czym prosi córkę o pomoc na polu wodorostów. Figo mówi, że on też musi już płynąć. Brzydal pyta czy Małgosia już popłynęła, po czym patrzy na nią rozmarzony. Ella i Ricky są nieco zdziwieni, a on wyjawia im, że się zakochał w ośmiornicy. Żółwinka uważa, że to słodkie i pyta, czemu jej o tym nie powiedział. Ten, jednakże, nie chce jej o tym mówić, gdyż jest strasznie brzydki. Ella myśli, że to nie ma z tym związku i proponuje, że ona i Ricky mogą dać mu kilka porad. Brzydal się zgadza. Dzieci twierdzą, że najważniejsza jest pewność siebie, którą widać także po sposobie pływania. Ricky pokazuje mu, że może być, jak "podwodny kowboj", Brzydal próbuje, ale mu nie wychodzi. Żółwik pokazuje, że mrugnięcie okiem znaczy, że "jesteś gość i to pewny siebie", a Ella popiera. Próba blobfish'a znowu kończy się fiaskiem. Zalotka sarkastycznie mówi, że dziewczyny będą padać jak muchy, gdy go zobaczą. Żółwiki, jednakże, przeganiają łobuzów. Brzydal traci wiarę w siebie i sądzi, że Małgosia prędzej pęknie ze śmiechu, niżeli się z nim umówi. Elli przypomina się, że dziewczyny uwielbiają być rozśmieszane i, żeby opowiedział mamie Anabel jakiś kawał. Blobfish przypomina sobie, że Billy Błazenek opowiedział mu kilka żartów. W tym samym czasie Małgosia pokazuje swojej córce, jak wyrywać wodorosty i zaczyna się siłować z jednym z nich. Tymczasem Ricky, Ella i Brzydal czają się. Żółwiki szybko dają przyjacielowi rady odnośnie rozmowy z ośmiornicą. Nagle mama Anabel, z trudem wygrywając "pojedynek" z wodorostem, przypadkowo wpada na blobfish'a. Wtedy pyta czy nic mu nie jest, a on zaczyna opowiadać jej kawały, robi to, jednak, wielce chaotycznie, czym wzbudza jej zdziwienie. Ella radzi mu skomplemetnować oczy Małgosi, ale Ricky każe mu, by pochlebiał wyglądowi jej macek. Brzydal przypadkowo miesza obydwa teksty tak, że jego wybranka jest coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiona. Żółwinka chce, by blobfish zaproponował mamie Anabel spacer, ale jej wspólnik woli, aby porzucali monetą. I tym razem jest tak samo, jak poprzednio. Na domiar złego, na miejsce przypływają skorpeny i zacynają śmiać się z Brzydala. Ten się załamuje i mdleje. Spacerując z Ricky'm i Ellą, zwierza się im, że nigdy nie uda mu się poderwać Małgosi, po czym zauważa Arka i mówi, że chciałby być taki przystojny, jak on i odpływa. Ricky wpada na pomysł, jak spełnić życzenie przyjaciela. Potem Ella stara się zaciągnąć blobfish'a do jaskini z magiczną muszlą, która spełnia życzenia. Brzydal natychmiast płynie we wskazane miejsce. Tam, żółwiki każą mu zamknąć oczy i skoncentrować się na swoim pragnieniu. Wtedy też wysuwają z lustra szkło zostawiając samą oprawkę, za którą wstawiają Arka. Gdy blobfish otwiera oczy, jest bardzo szczęśliwy i płynie do Małgosi, a zaraz za nim, Ella. Nagle do Ricky'ego i Arka podpływa Zalotka i pyta żółwika, kim jest jego przystojny kolega. Chłopiec mówi mu, że to Brzydal, a przywódczyni skorpen jest tym zachwycona, a gdy słyszy o magicznej muszli, natychmiast wpływa do jaskini. Tam prosi artefakt o dłuższe płetwy, natomiast Ricky, po drugiej stronie oprawki, podstawia jedną z brzydszych ryb głębinowych. Zalotka wpada w panikę, że jest potworem, a żółwik i Arek śmieją się, że to da jej nauczkę, gdy nagle "potwór" pyta: "O jakim potworze mówiła ta mała", a chłopcy tylko po sobie patrzą. Tymczasem Brzydal śmiało podpływa do Małgosi i pyta czy zgodzi się towarzyszyć mu na nocnym spacerze. Mama Anabel nie może go poznać, jest jakiś inny, a blobfish bierze to za "tak" i mówi, że przypłynie po nią o zachodzie Słońca, a Ella się cieszy. Wieczorem oboje spacerują po lagunie oglądając meduzy i relaksując się na kąpieli w bąbelkach. Przy tym drugim czwórka przyjaciół zaczyna przygrywać przyszłej parze. Małgosia jest zachwycona, że Brzydal ma takie świetne poczucie rytmu. Później oboje się żegnają, ośmiornica dziękuje za ten wyjątkowy wieczór, a blobfish obiecuje jej, że przypłynie po nią rano. Po tym cieszy się, że mama Anabel nareszcie zwróciła na niego swoją uwagę i płynie podziękować magicznej muszli. Tam ze zdziwieniem stwierdza, że zaklęcie przestało działać. Następnego dnia Ricky i Ella rzucają monetą, gdy nagle przypływa do nich Małgosia i pyta ich o Brzydala. Żółwiki nigdzie go nie widziały, ale postanawiają pomóc jej go poszukać. Wtem Ricky zauważa kogoś w jaskini, po czym cała trójka tam płynie. Okazuje się, że to blobfish tam siedzi i każe im nie podpływać. Małgosia chce mu pomóc, ale on mówi jej, że już nie mogą być razem, czym ją załamuje. Żołwiki chcą, by im to wszystko wyjaśnił, a on opowiada im o tym, że zaklęcie przetało działać. Ella mówi mu, że wczoraj nie wyglądał inaczej, gdyż wymyślili legendę o magicznej muszli. Brzydal im nie wierzy, więc dzieci decydują się, by pokazać mu to jeszcze raz. Odczyniają wszystko, jak za pierwszym razem, tyle, że tym razem Arek wypływa zza oprawy, co sprawia, że blobfish wierzy żółwikom. Następnie Ella tłumaczy mu, że Małgosia nie patrzy na jego wygląd i mówi, by do niej popłynął. Brzydal oznajmia, że jej serce zostało złamane. Z kolei Ricky szepcze coś Arkowi, który zaraz po tym decyduje się umówić z ośmiornicą. W tym samym czasie Zalotka otwiera jedną z muszli i prosi, by znów był piękna, jak dawniej. Obok niej przepływaja blobfish, który zatrzymuje Arka w połowie drogi i płynie do mamy Anabel. Przez nieuwagę, zderza się z nią, ale gdy ta chce zapytać czy nic mu nie jest, ten wyznaje jej, że ją kocha. Z kolei ona tylko go całuje. Ricky, Ella i Arek cieszą się z tego powodu, a Zalotka przypływa do ryb głebinowych i retorycznie pyta czy nie będą się z niej śmiać. Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1